Arrangements of interlocking blocks can be used for various purposes. For example, a paved surface can be made of a plurality of concrete blocks, such as pavers, paving tiles or other types of paving units, which are interlocked in a particular pattern.
Concrete blocks used in a paved surface typically have simple prismatic shapes, such as rectangular prisms. In cases where the concrete blocks have a natural stone appearance to give a natural and aesthetic look to the paved surface, their simple prismatic shapes, which lack randomness, tend to diminish the paved surface's natural look. While some paving blocks have been provided with slightly irregular shapes, their ability to appear randomly shaped is limited and they therefore still result in paved surfaces with a somewhat deficient natural feel. Also, these slightly irregularly shaped paving blocks typically need to be arranged in a relatively intricate pattern which complicates their installation.
Similar deficiencies may be encountered in other types of structures that can be made of interlocking blocks, such as walls, decorative surfaces, or structures used for various other purposes, as well as in various other applications that use arrangements of interlocking blocks.
Accordingly, there is a need for blocks that appear to have highly random shapes and that can be easily arranged for making structures, such as paved surfaces, walls or other types of structures, or for various other applications.